


Caught By Lando

by matters17793



Series: George and Lando's Adventures [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Caught, Cute, Gay Character, LGBTQ, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24233842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matters17793/pseuds/matters17793
Summary: George tries to catch small glances at Lando without being seen.THIS WORK IS COMPLETE.
Relationships: Lando Norris & George Russell, Lando Norris & Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/George Russell
Series: George and Lando's Adventures [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724716
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot this time.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of pure fiction, and does not reflect the reality of any Formula 1 driver.

George loved keeping secrets, particularly from all of the other F1 drivers. Whilst others felt pressure when keeping things to themselves, George found it to be a little bit of fun. It meant that he had access to little pieces of information that others couldn't know.

One secret he wanted to keep from everyone more than anything else was the fact that he was obsessed with Lando. Every time he caught a glimpse of the curly haired Brit, George would find himself staring from afar, hoping not to be seen.

Lando was unaware of how George felt, and would not take much notice of anyone other than his team in Formula 1. They had been rivals ever since they were young boys, but back then, George wasn't sure how he felt about Lando.

There was always a slight bond between them, but there was also lots of tension. Lando had always assumed that this was because George disliked him, but in reality the feeling was the opposite. It was up to George to ensure Lando would never find out.

They were staying at a hotel during a race weekend, and would be rooming on the same floor, alone in different rooms. Lando wanted to head down to the restaurant to eat dinner, as he was starving and hadn't had any food most of the day.

He was sat down with Max, which wasn't unusual as they were good friends. George had noticed them sat together, and couldn't help but feel jealous, so he found a pillar and stood behind it, hoping to remain out of view.

"This is such great food" Max declared.

"I've been waiting all day for this" Lando responded.

"So, how do you think this one is going to go?" Max wondered.

"I'm not sure but hopefully---" Lando began.

He stopped talking as he spotted someone's shoulder sticking out from behind the pillar. He decided to investigate, with Max following him in curiosity. George spotted that they were coming over, but he had no time to move. The game was up.

"G-George?" Lando stuttered "What are you doing here?"

"I was just admiring the pillar" George lied "Got to appreciate fine architecture"

"That's clearly a lie" Max interjected "Tell the truth"

"I am Max" George insisted.

"No you aren't" Lando argued.

"Lando, it's nothing" George persisted.

George was such a bad liar, Lando could see right through him. There was nothing that he could do now, and Lando could feel his annoyance growing. He still didn't know how much George liked him, but that would soon change.

"George, come with me" Lando instructed.

"Where are we going Lando?" George wondered.

"Come over to the table" Lando responded "Talk to me"

Lando wasn't going to wait for an answer, and grabbed George by the arm. When he refused to budge, Max grabbed George's other arm and together they pulled the tall Brit to the table that they were previously sat at.

"I wish you would just tell me the truth" Lando sighed.

"It's my secret, and I'm keeping it" George rejoined.

"So you are hiding something" Max commented "For once you aren't lying"

"Okay, so I have a secret, I'm a horrible person" George mumbled.

"You aren't a horrible person" Lando reacted.

"Just a bit stupid" Max affixed.

"Shut up, you're not helping" Lando warned.

Max looked at Lando, and decided against arguing back. Instead, he remained silent, and listened to the conversation they were having. What George was hiding from him had the ability to shock, but Lando was preparing for anything at that stage.

"I'm begging you" Lando said "Talk to me"

"It's not easy you know" George retorted "Revealing a secret"

"You can trust me" Lando pledged.

"I, Lando... I can't stop thinking about you" George revealed.

There was a small pause while Lando repeated what he just heard in his head. He thought he had been mistaken, and that George had said something completely different, but then he looked at his compatriot, and saw he heard correct.

"Really?" Lando uttered.

"Yes I think about you all the time, especially when I'm sad" George continued.

"You should've told me" Lando replied.

"You don't hate me do you?" George questioned.

"What? No!" Lando promised "I'm just surprised"

"What happens now then?" George muttered.

"I'm not sure" Lando stated.

Feeling a bit better about himself, George started to feel more confident. Although Lando hadn't said how he felt, he hadn't told George that he didn't feel the same way, so maybe, just maybe, Lando might be up for going out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lando's diary entry after he finds out George's feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is short, but I felt like writing something different.

Lando looked down at the empty page, wanting to put his thoughts down on paper. It was such a memorable day and he wanted to ensure that he would never forget it. He didn't know how he felt, and thought writing it down would help.

****  
Dear Diary

I can't believe that after all this time I discover that George likes me. After competing against each other for so long, how could he keep his feeling so secret from me? It's taken me off guard and I needed time to think.

As I write this I feel my heart warm up. I have been thinking about George ever since I left him in the restaurant. But I can feel his sorrow at not having an answer. In fact, I can feel his presence in my mind constantly. Maybe that's what I have been missing.

I can't believe I could be so blind. George telling me his feelings has made me realise how I feel about him. He is my rock, and I have to be with him. I know it's not too late, I have to tell him how I feel, and I'm going to do that immediately.

This was the best day of my life.  
****

Smiling, Lando closed his diary and called George to tell him how he felt. It was going to be one of the best things that ever happened to either of them, and regardless of what other people really felt, he knew this needed to become real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
